Walking In
by abandoned81409
Summary: Piper walks in on something unexpected. Paige/Billie.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Short little Paige/Billie two-shot -- maybe three-shot, I'm not sure yet -- to help with "Promises". I'm really having trouble with my longer _Charmed _stories lately****. So, here's the first chapter, and the second will be up soon. **

**This takes place after "Vaya Con Leos". Review, please!**

* * *

Chapter One

Piper Halliwell had just finished making pancakes for herself, her children and her sister, Paige. She had already yelled up the stairs for Paige with no response. She called up again and still got no response. Now confused, Piper decided to make sure the boys were fed before going up to see what was up with Paige.

"Open wide, little guy," Piper said in a baby voice, holding a forkful of cut up pancakes in front of Chris's mouth. The toddler opened his mouth with a giggle and allowed her to feed him, while Wyatt proudly proved that he could eat pancakes all by himself.

Piper smiled encouragingly at him. "Good job, Wy!" she said.

Piper was trying to keep herself cheerful for her sons. Even though Leo was gone, she was managing to hold herself together. She knew her sisters were there for her, but it didn't make it any easier. Her husband was literally frozen, taken away by the Angel of Destiny to God-knows-where until we're done fighting the some big battle. Leo being gone was supposed to motivate the Charmed Ones to fight and get through what was coming.

After she'd fed the boys, she put them in a playpen in the living room with some of their toys and stuffed animals. She watched them for a moment before heading upstairs to check on Paige.

She knocked gently on Paige's door, wondering if her little sister was still asleep. She checked her watch. It was nearly nine o'clock. Paige wasn't exactly one to wake up early, but she was almost always up and about before nine.

"Paige?" Piper called quietly, knocking on the door again. "Is everything all right in there?" A quiet whimper answered the eldest Halliwell's question. Her heart was racing. Was Paige hurt? Was something hurting her?

Piper took a deep breath, -- that breath coming out shakier than she'd thought it would -- slowly twisted the door knob and entered her youngest sister's bedroom.

The room was pitch black. Piper could make out the bottom edge of the bed but not much else. She couldn't even make out her sister's form, and her eyes could usually spot anything in the dark.

"Paige?" she called, though her voice threatened to break. She was scared; it was a strange feeling. Piper hadn't been truly scared in a long time. In the line of work she shared with her sisters, she couldn't afford to be scared.

"Paige?" she called out, a little louder. When she still didn't get a response of any kind, she found the light on the wall and flipped the switch up.

"Piper!" Piper's eyes widened when she saw her sister yank the sheets up, concealing herself and her partner. "Piper! Haven't we talked about this?"

"Well, I called you for breakfast and you didn't answer! I didn't think you were up here having sex!"

"Well, if I didn't answer, it must've meant something to you!" Silence fell between the two for a long moment before Piper calmly replied.

"Yeah, I thought you were asleep," Piper said. "I'm sorry."

Paige sighed. "It's fine," she said. "I'll be down for breakfast soon. What did you make?"

"Pancakes."

"Cool. I'll be down in a few minutes, all right?" Piper nodded and left the room.

Paige closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. She knew Piper hadn't meant to walk in on her -- that she was only concerned about her. But it still bothered her that her sisters felt as if they were welcome to barge into her room whenever they wanted to.

"Paige? Are you okay?" Paige almost laughed at the muffled sound of her partner's voice from under the sheet. She pulled the sheets back and saw the blonde girl lying on her back, looking quite comfortable.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that," she answered.

"Hey, it's okay. I kinda expected it. Your sisters are always very into your business. Mine too, whenever they get at me. I just don't talk as much as _someone_." The blonde girl sat up and cupped Paige's face in her hands. She leaned in and kissed Paige softly. "This was great. Even if you _are_ with Henry."

"Billie," Paige said softly, "you know I'm not with Henry." She kissed the soft pink lips before hers. "You're the one I want." Billie smiled. "You hungry? We can go get some of the pancakes Piper made."

"Don't you think she'll be kinda surprised to see me here so early?"

"I don't really care what she thinks," Paige lied. For some reason, ever since she'd been brought into the Halliwell family nearly four years ago, she couldn't help but care what both her sisters thought.

Billie didn't seem to believe her anyway. "We can just pretend it never happened," the blonde offered softly. "Maybe it would be better that way."

"Nope," Paige said immediately. "I don't wanna forget it. I never wanna forget spending the night with you." Last night had been amazing, after all.

"Aw! Paige..." The Whitelighter and her charge shared a smile and a mutual, passionate kiss. Paige was tempted to pin her charge down and start all over again. But she stopped herself.

"Billie, you better get dressed," she murmured. She leaned back a bit, just so their eyes could meet, their foreheads still pressed together. Paige playfully nudged Billie's nose with her own. Billie nodded and gently moved away, leaving a short, tender kiss on Paige's lips.

"Thank you," Billie said softly. She crawled out of bed and started to put on her discarded clothes. Paige watched quietly as she pulled on her panties and blue jeans. Her torso was still bare and her breasts were on display and extremely tempting. But Paige restrained herself. They would both have to face Piper. And they didn't have time for more.

"Later?" Paige asked quietly. Billie pulled her tank top on over her head. She looked into Paige's eyes. "Can we...can we do it again later?"

Billie smirked. "Yes, weirdo." She kissed Paige softly. "Get dressed. I'll deal with your sister first. She's bound to be angrier with me than with you." Paige didn't reply, though she was sure that wasn't true. Billie quietly left the room.

Paige went to her closet for some pajamas and silently prayed Piper wouldn't ask too many questions.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Short, but there'll be another chapter soon. Promise!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Morning, Piper," Billie said casually when she entered the kitchen. She grabbed a plate off the counter and crashed in Phoebe's usual seat. Piper gaped at her. Had she come in through the front door and Piper just hadn't heard her? Or had she come in late last night for some research-y thing and fallen asleep in Phoebe's old room?

"Hi..."

"Morning, Piper." Paige came into the kitchen and gently gripped her sister's shoulder before going over to Billie and kissing her softly. "Morning, you."

"Morning," Billie whispered back. She grabbed Paige's forearms and looked up at her. Paige blushed and their noses grazed affectionately. They pulled apart, and Paige grabbed two plates. She served herself and Billie three pancakes each doused in maple syrup.

"Piper," Paige began, "we have something to tell you."

Piper shook her head. "No, you don't. You've just shown me. And we'll talk about it later." A silence fell between the three witches. Paige stared down at her pancakes, trying not to get upset over this. She didn't need her big sister's approval to be in a relationship. So why did this bother her so much?

Billie looked up and saw her Whitelighter's face. She looked so hurt. She placed her hand gently on Paige's knee under the table. Paige looked up and gave her charge a small smile. 'I'm okay,' she mouthed. 'I swear.'

Billie didn't buy it, but she nodded and took her hand away. She returned her attention to her pancakes again, trying hard to suppress the insatiable urge to smack Piper for hurting Paige's feelings.

Soon breakfast had ended. Piper put Wyatt and Chris down in the living room; their toys were scattered around for them to play with. She gestured for Paige and Billie to follow her into the living room. Paige paled at her sister's tone and Billie gently took her hand. They shared a smile and walked into the living room together.

"Why?" Piper asked simply.

Paige shrugged. Billie gently rubbed her back. "I wanted her. And she wanted me. And I was hurting and...it happened. But...I guess it's also the Whitelighter/charge bond. I don't know... What was it with you and Leo?"

"I was in love with him long before I knew that he was my Whitelighter," Piper said.

"How do you know we're not in love?" Billie asked. Piper's eyes swiveled over to Billie, brown eyes locking with brown. Piper sighed, knowing that Billie was right. Piper hadn't taken the time to _really_ talk to Paige lately. And yesterday, when Paige had insisted that she didn't like Henry in a boyfriend kind of way, it hadn't occurred to her that Paige was worried about that because she was in a relationship -- if you could call it that -- with Billie.

"Paige..." Piper trailed off and turned to her youngest sister, simply raising her eyebrows in question.

"Of course I love her," Paige said quietly. "That's a consequence of being her Whitelighter, Piper. You know that. And I think, maybe, I might be falling for her too. As obsessive and weird as she is."

"Thanks a lot!" Billie exclaimed, mocking hurt. Paige grinned and kissed her.

"Okay, jeez! If this is what you both want...I guess I can't do anything to stop it," Piper said, holding up her hands to block the kiss they were sharing from her sight.

Paige pulled out of the kiss and wrapped her arm around Billie's shoulders.

"Thanks, Piper," Paige said. "We'll be good, don't worry."

"Gotta worry, little sis. 'S my job." Piper stood up and went into the living room to play with her sons.

"She took that...well," Paige said, sounding a little surprised.

"Good thing," Billie told her. "Very good thing."

"Yes, very good thing," Paige repeated. "And I believe you promised me we could do it again after breakfast. So...what are we waiting for?"

Billie rolled her eyes and smiled. "C'mon. Gotta catch me first." She pushed Paige's arm off her shoulders and kissed her passionately on the lips. She pulled back quickly and moved quickly to the stairs before Paige even opened her eyes.

"Whoa..." Paige opened her eyes and spotted Billie smiling at the bottom of the stairs. "You're in so much trouble, witch!" She stood up and chased a giggling Billie up the stairs.

Piper heard feet running up the stairs and a bedroom door slamming shut. She looked down at her boys and smiled, saying through her teeth, "Your aunt is a crazy lady, boys."


End file.
